Wings Of Destiny
About Wings of Destiny (WoD) Wings of Destiny were originally founded by GoddessLuna and Detanator. These two players created the clan and was the first founders in the clan, sharing the position. From the very start, WoD stood for things that were unusual for the that time, as most clans focused about on Trainer Points and getting the number 1 in the clan ranks. Winigs of Destiny focused on creating a family, having fun and just enjoying the company of each other. WoD rarely has any spots open for new members, however once a spot gets open it’s quickly filled due to a big demand for being in WoD. At one point, WoD got into a competive mood and started to do Battle Mansion several weeks in a row. The rankings the clan achieved in this period, two weeks, were third place once and second place once . The fact that the clan managed to get such high rankings greatly increased the numbers of applications to the clan, however most of these applications were rejected since they just wanted to join a good BM clan. Trivia *WoD have a sister clan called WingsofFate WoD's History From the very start, WoD was created by GoddessLuna and Detanator. After a fairly short time, WoD had already claimed the title "Omega's most talkative clan." During this time, WoD had a few events every now and then. As the clan started to grow, more and more members got some sort of official post. Examples include; WoD xat-moderator, wod chat-moderator and leader. Some might have changed, as this was some time ago, but those three posts were the ones that stood out the most. This is called the "antique era," as it was the first era of the clan. This period of time was great for the clan, talkative, friendly with very few missunderstandings. This is probably the most succesful period in the history of the clan. However, all good times must end and so we enter what is called the "medival period" or "the dark ages". It was at this time that GoddessLuna left, and with her, a lot of the original clan members left. The clan was left to Mihez and SailorMars. At first, the clan was somewhat okay, but once again the clan would get a vital strike at it. Mihez left, leaving SailorMars to manage the clan alone. As she tried to do so on her own for a while it, proved to be too great a task for one person. Then, she promoted a few members to leaders to get help with some of the work. The first leader was nominated by voting. The clan chose Ash The Great, and the rest of the leaders were selected by the founder and leader in a meeting. It slowly started to look better again, but the dark times were not over. After some time, the clan had two founders and two leaders becoming inactive. As the Founders stopped apearing ingame, the entire work was left to the leaders who all struggled to keep the clan intact. After some time, the founders returned, and the clan got a small swing up to the top again. It didnt last long, however. At this period in the clans history, they also tried to become BM active, which lasted for about four weeks. The placings they took were third place once, second twice and first once. As they got those placings in BM, the clan got a lot of advertisment, and those who wanted to join a good BM-clan were quick to apply to the clan. As most of those just wanted to be in a good BM-clan, they were quickly rejected as it did not fit the clan spirit. Some time after the BM period in the clan's history GoddessLuna returned. At first, the clan started to get active and founders returned once again, from leaving the clan to it's fate. Once again, the new activity died down. After a few months, the new era would come to the clan. This era will be called "the renaissance" of WoD. After a really honest and serious msn-talk, the founder SailorMars got back into action, she talked to the clan, gave Ash The Great a promotion to founder and those who were inactive quickly got removed from the clan. The duo started to get the clan back into its former glory. The overview, profile and clan thread all got updated, as well as the WoD badges(more info further down). At this time the clan alsoe got "event cordinators" for the first time. This to make sure that we have regular events so the members have something to look forward to. The first event coordinators ever were; Proko and Ghost Hunter. At the same time, the clan presented an opening for clan daycarers, meaning you help a clanmember by training their Pokémon for free, or some symbolic payment. For now WoD is still within the renaissance period, being active, welcoming old members back and living the life that was meant within the clan. Goals Unlike a lot of other clans that have their aim set for the highest clan rank, Battle Mansion, etc, Wings Of Destiny has goals for being a "close, family type of guild" (GoddessLuna). It is known for being a clan that focuses on making friends, being together and having fun. For more information, check their clan page ingame on Pokémon Omega. WP and Badges WP stands for Wing Points. The first system was created by GoddessLuna, but as she left, the system left with her, making it impossible for anyone to actually gain any WP at all. At this time, SailorMars stepped up, making a new WP system. The most common way you gained WP was by sending 5 mass PMs, making her keep a close track of any mass pm sent. This took a lot of time. The first badges were made more like ribbons. The first badge system reached two sets with ten ribbons in each, granting you a ribbon as you gained acces to the tenth ribon. 1st set:http://dragonqueens.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=24#/d4iwjlc 2nd set:http://dragonqueens.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=24#/d4sfojh After some time, however, the new system was abandoned as the clan got into the renaissance era. Everyone's WP was reset, and the system began anew, with harder ways to gain WP, new badges(will be three sets in the new system). The new badges were actually badges and not ribbons, with more of a clean and nice look to them. 1st set: not done yet 2nd set: not done yet 3rd set: not done yet WP trivia *WoD was most likely the first clan ever with a point system to reward the members for diferent things *Only three members have ever known the entire way to gain wp, GoddessLuna, SailorMars and Ash The Great *Ash The Great had the most amount of WP, in the old WP system *The first known way to gain wp is to beat the eight,8, first gyms, which gives you 10 WP *The second know way to gain wp is to get 100posts on WoD´s privet forum, this grants you 5wp, once you get to 1000posts you get 20 aditional wp. *Once, Founders and Leaders got WP as salary for their work, though the amount was reasonably low *The new WP system is only known by SailorMars *Now, the founders and leaders don't get salary, meaning the one that knows the WP system cant get WP at all. WP Contest There have been two periods of wp contests, the first one was always dominated by ATG. The second started week 36 2013. (week)place/Member(s)/'amount of wp earnt' (36)first place: '''BRIANLIN1813,dashmash '''22wp second place: '''Flamedragon99 '''21wp third place: '''AbbyG 19wp''' S-class S-class is a rank within WoD to reward long time members and players of Omega. The S-class rank is restricted to members and leaders only, founders can not gain the S-class rank, as they already have a large amount of prestige just by being founders. This rank is hard to obtain, noticable due to no one ever being nominated to the s-class test. Founders WoD has had seven founders in all. Some left however, and came back to regain their status as a founder, but they won't have a second number anymore. The founders that still have this title have "(present)" behind their username. 1st - Detanator 2nd - GodessLuna 3rd - Mihez 4th '''- SailorMars (present) '''5th - Dylandare 6th - Yonglin '''7th - '''Ash The Great (present) Category:Clans